


Rainbow Road

by WittyWallflower



Category: Primeval
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor talks Abby into playing Mario Kart with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

“Ugh Abby, why the hell would you choose this? It is the worst!” Connor Temple complained. He was seated on the floor, back against the sofa with a controller in his hands.

“You begged me to play, Connor.” Abby said from the sofa where she sat cross-legged. “Dozens of single-player games to choose from but you decided you were in the mood for Mario Kart. The least you can do is let me choose the track.”

She was right, of course. He couldn’t start complaining now or Abby would walk away and refuse to play anymore. Connor smothered a sigh of frustration as his Donkey Kong went careening off the track almost immediately.

Normally he could trounce Abby easily in any game. He always held himself back to make it fair; she hadn’t put the hundreds of hours into the games that Connor had. But no matter how many times he played Mario Kart and no matter who he played it with, he absolutely loathed Rainbow Road. Whoever designed this track was a sadist, he decided. One who didn’t care how many friendships were destroyed by it.

Abby couldn’t help but smirk the third time Connor’s character fell off the track into space and he groaned aloud. Honestly, the bright colors in this track gave her a bit of a headache but it was the only course where she could hold her own against Connor’s skill. She maneuvered Luigi around each corner, knowing her opponent would be racing headlong to catch up and probably go flying once more.

Connor’s grip tightened on the game controller, his knuckles going white as he tried to maintain control over both his player and his frustration. He did his best to hide his gamer’s rage from Abby. At best, she would roll her eyes at him and at worst she would think he was insane to get so worked up over any game. Particularly a game he had played and beaten countless times.

“HA!” Abby cried as her character rolled across the finish line in first place. “New Best Time! Beat that, Connor Temple!” She tossed her controller down on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting back to give him a very smug grin. Extending a leg, she prodded his shoulder with a toe as she laughed in triumph.  
He grinned back, not even sullen over the fact that Donkey Kong had yet again pitched over the side of the track into empty space. It took serious cajoling to get Abby to play anything with him, but she usually had fun when she did. It was worth all the begging and pleading in the world to bring a happy smile to her face.  
“All right, I concede. Good job, Abs.” He extended a fist towards her. She chuckled again before extended her own, bumping her knuckles lightly against his. “One more race?” Connor asked hopefully.

“No.” Abby’s nose crinkled a bit and she popped up from the sofa. “I’m hungry. How about tea?”


End file.
